


I dub thee, and I notice things

by Quinn_Curtis



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, I just love noticing things about Toby's ways of expression, Nicknames, Quintis - Freeform, flashfic, personal peculiarities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn_Curtis/pseuds/Quinn_Curtis
Summary: Toby loves to use nicknames and Happy is starting to use them too in her own way.Toby notices things about her use of nicknames and Happy loves to point out that she’s good at noticing too.





	I dub thee, and I notice things

**Author's Note:**

> In the past month I’ve seen and re-seen and seen again so many times the episodes in my language, in English, with and without sub, that I’ve learnt every single nickname Toby gave Happy. I think those are one of the things I love most about his character and their relationship. Of course I’ve noticed things that I needed to express and since I’m not on Tumblr or any other site, this is the only way I have.  
> Still not native (unfortunately), still without beta, horrors are mine. Feel free to correct me, to leave kudos and comments and enjoy! ;)  
> QC

Happy entered the garage from the back with an annoyed expression on her face. She called Toby twice, but he didn’t reply at all.  
“Toby.” She tried once again while removing Paige’s chair from her path.  
She approached his desk and she noticed the way his hat was upside down, probably fell from his sleepy head abandoned on the table.  
One of his arm rested under his cheek as pillow and the other one was on the table, he had a pen in his hand and a little piece of paper between his fingers.  
Trying to not wake him up, Happy took the note he was surely writing down as he fell asleep and she noticed some familiar names.  
Divided in columns and cell, underlined and circled, there were pretty much all the nicknames he gave her during the past years.  
From “Sweetheart” to “Turtledove”, passing through “Love Bug”, “Sugarplum” and all the “Sweet-something”. Even that “Snookums” he said to her just once.  
Then in block letters, written more than once on the same spot, there was maybe the first nickname he gave her, the one she liked most: “Hap”.  
Happy turned the paper and then she noticed that there were also the monikers she gave him.  
“By your expression,” Toby said with a drowsy voice as he woke up and stretched himself. “I can tell that you are puzzled and you are going to call me ‘Idiot’...” He grabbed his hat and placed it on his head. “Or something like that.”  
“What’s this?” She demanded and she raised the paper.  
Toby rubbed his eyes and left his head on the table once again.  
“The list of our nicknames.” He replied with the most obvious tone.  
Happy put both hands on the desk at the side of his face and he raised his gaze to look at her.  
“I was bored.” He justified himself. “And I was trying to figure out your nicknames’ scheme!”  
“My what?” She asked.  
Toby fixed his position on the chair and Happy bypassed the desk to lean against it.  
“See,” he started. “When you are mad at me, or you are perplexed about something I’m doing, you try to insult me by calling me ‘Dummy’, ‘Wishy-washy’ and also ‘Jackass’, if you are really pissed.”  
He stole the note from her hand and he pointed to a series of names closed in a rectangle.  
“But when you are in a playful mood,” he carried on. “Here they come the lovely insults, as I call them. Like ‘Dum-dum’.”  
Happy noticed that in the same rectangle there was that specific nickname underlined.  
She opened her mouth to reply but he blocked her.  
He wasn’t looking.  
“If we are on a mission, you try to keep it professional and you just use one of my favourites, ‘Doc’.” He smiled. “You started to use it a long time ago, I think it was one of the first, along with ‘Shrink’.” He wrinkled his nose. “Woah.” He exclaimed, realization in his voice. “It’s been a while since you last called me ‘Shrink’!”  
“That’s not true.” She stated, then she started to think and recognized that he was right. “Okay, it is true.”  
He made his cheeky smile and Happy struck his knee with her own.  
“Then comes into play the ‘I need something from you, Hubby’, ‘Babe, can you please?’ Section.” Toby pointed to a part that was encircled and emulated Happy’s voice. “This is the: I need to be nice to my other half because I need him to do something. Usually something I won’t like, such as hacking into the hospital server data, Wifey.”  
He emphasized the word “Wifey” in a languid tone, the same she tried to use to him just a few months earlier when she wanted him to see the result by entering in a non-legal way into the hospital system.  
“We hack into servers and sites every day,” she started. “Don’t act like it’s something bad.”  
Happy sat on the desk and grabbed the little paper but Toby stood up and took it back into his hands.  
“Then we jump into the, almost, last group.” He sat down again and crossed his legs. “Made of one, actually. The one that rolls right off the tongue in such a satisfying way.”  
“And what would it be?”  
“My husband.” Toby said with a smile. “You use it when you are protective over me. And I have to say it’s quite sexy too.”  
This time she kicked his knee with her foot.  
“I think you miss a group here.” She raises an eyebrow.  
“I know,” He nodded. “Told you it was “almost” the last group. I was writing down those that are absolutely my favourites.”  
Toby stood up and approached Happy, he put both his hands on her knees and lowered a bit.  
“All the way you call me when we are in bed.” He said in a whisper.  
“Shush, Doc!” She scolded him and she poked him on the shoulder. “No slush at work.”  
He complained, but he sat back on his chair.  
“I may be bad with my wisecracks timing, but I’m good at my job.”  
Happy shifted a bit to face him better.  
“We still have to work on our jokes/news timing.” She said as he nodded.  
“But, you’re not the only one good at noticing things,” she protested. “I can’t do the same because you always try new different innovative nicknames.”  
“That you love.” He pointed out.  
“Can’t confirm, can’t deny.” She joked. “But I do notice lots of things.”  
“What are those?” Toby declared. He put his elbows on his knees and fixed his gaze on her. “C’mon!” He encouraged her and he raised his eyebrows.  
“That is one.” Happy pointed at his face. “You always raise your eyebrows when you are surprised, curious or someone says something you don’t expect.”  
He raised his eyebrows once again.  
“Like now.” She stated. “You do that a lot.”  
Before he could say something, she kept going. “And to be honest, you easily read people, but you're quite readable too.”  
Toby frowned his forehead. He didn't like that part of himself. He was good at acting and hiding emotions while working, but when someone hacked into his brain, his eyes and his facial expressions were too clear and transparent.  
“T-that's…” He tried to say. “I-I think…”  
Happy smiled and used his last sentence to going on.  
“You tend to stutter when you’re nervous.” She pointed out. “When some kinds of bad situation pops up you talk so quick and you stutter by repeating the first letters of your sentence. It’s actually quite adorable.”  
Happy shrugged her shoulders.  
“Since our bad situations always involve being more dead than alive or try to save someone’s life with unlikely surgical tools, can you blame me?” He demanded and he leaned on the seatback.  
Happy shook her head.  
“Fair point. But, you also try to point out the Harvard thing when you feel like people are not appreciating you enough, like you need some validation.” She said. “Even if we know, I know, your value.”  
“What is this?” He asked. “It all started from nicknames and now became let’s shrink the Shrink?”  
She laughed. “Hey! You asked!” She raised both her hands near her head. “Anyhow, I do notice lots of things and I actually really like some.”  
Toby stood up and opened the drawer near her leg, to leave there the little paper.  
“Want to share?”  
“Nope,” she replied as she rose up to walk to her desk. “It's late and I just want to go home,” she took a step back. “Dum-dum!”  
“I like the sound of your statement. And you used a ‘lovely insult’, good.” Toby closed the drawer and grabbed his bag and jacket. “You are in the playfully sweet mood.” He approached her while putting his jacket on. “Can we try to change the ‘Dum-dum’ into something more…” He raised his eyebrows with a mischievous look.  
“If you say it, it will never happen. Still at work.” She exclaimed and Toby covered his mouth with his hands.  
Happy approached him and inserted a hand in his pocket to grab his keys.  
She raised the key chain between their faces and she pushed the button.  
The sound of her voice saying “Atta-Boy!” echoed into the garage as they left to go home. 


End file.
